


the taste of temptation on your lips

by AlchemicAlys



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace (mentioned) - Freeform, Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, Law needs to take a nap, M/M, Overprotective Brothers, Sabo (mentioned) - Freeform, Shower Sex, Top Trafalgar D. Water Law, idk man im terrible at tagging things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemicAlys/pseuds/AlchemicAlys
Summary: Law just worked a long shift, all he wants to do now is get Luffy home and go take a nap, preferably without either of his overprotective brothers breathing down his neck. As with all things, though, Luffy continues to excel when it comes to upending all his plans.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 26
Kudos: 342
Collections: Trafalgar Law x Luffy





	the taste of temptation on your lips

**Author's Note:**

> Bursts into the lawlu fandom with smut straight out the gate. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Attempting to find parking on a college campus is the last thing that Law wants to be doing right now.

It’s especially bad at this moment, with students crowding out of buildings to get lunch among what is probably the worst storm the city has seen all year. His windshield wipers work furiously against the downpour, heavy droplets of water spilling from the dark clouds above and beating a tinny staccato that makes his head throb.

Law grits his teeth as he’s forced to squeeze past two cars parked side by side, the drivers chatting through their windows. After spending the last eighteen hours treating patients, Law held only the barest sliver of tolerance left for humanity. 

He finds a spot in the back of the lot and--quick to get out of this hellhole--wastes no time tugging his phone from his jeans. He navigates to Luffy’s contact and opens their messages.

_Law: Done with class yet?_

_Luffy: yeah y_

_Law: I’m in the parking lot._

The bright screen makes his eyes ache so he tosses his phone aside before Luffy can respond. Gazing out the window instead, his fingers pull through messy hair as he imagines how nice his bed would feel right about now.

With the engine off, the sharp, metallic pattering of rain only becomes more obvious, but Law tries to ignore it as well as the pounding against his skull. He really needs to take something for that.

He must have zoned out after that, because the next thing he knows, the monotone peace is broken by an excited man in a straw hat practically slamming into the side of the car. The passenger door swings open and a body flops haphazardly into the seat beside him. 

“Hey Torao!! What’re you doing here? I thought you were still working.” Luffy busies himself with closing out the incessant downpour and situating himself more properly in the seat.

He stares at Luffy as he attempts to catch up to the sudden change in atmosphere. Even with the short distance across the lot, Luffy already seems to be soaked. He can see drops of water rolling from his wet hair and down his neck. He follows one until it meets the fabric of his shirt. Law blinks, attempting to snap his focus onto the conversation.

“I just got off, actually.”

Luffy shakes the water from his hair, plopping his hat back onto his head as he looks at Law. The bright grin on his face falters immediately. “Torao, you look like shit. You should just go home and sleep.”

Law huffs a laugh at Luffy’s blunt statement, then leans close, a teasing lilt to his voice, “so you didn’t want to see me then?”

“No! You know that’s not what I meant!!” Luffy’s nose wrinkles adorably, like it normally does when he’s frustrated. 

God, he’d missed this. He’d been way too busy with work recently. Law reaches up to brush his thumb along Luffy’s cheek, enjoying the shuddering breath he receives. Their breaths mingle in the small space between them.

“I know,” Law whispers against his lips, applying just a ghost of pressure before he’s pulling away. Law turns the keys in the ignition, backing the car out and grinning at Luffy’s pout.

“I’ll sleep after I drop you off.” He pauses, before continuing earnestly, “I didn’t want you to have to walk home in the rain.”

This seems to perk Luffy up. “Aww, Torao is so sweet.”

Law frowns, staring pointedly back at the road. “Shut up.”

The ride home is filled with light-hearted chatter, as Luffy rants about some ridiculous stunt that he, Usopp, and Chopper had pulled today. Law can see Luffy bouncing and gesturing wildly out of the corner of his eye as he tells the story, and feels a bit of the fog surrounding his thoughts clear just by listening to the energy in his voice.

The conversation dies as Law pulls over near Luffy’s apartment, and he looks over to see Luffy’s eyes already on him, roaming over him before landing on his face. He raises a brow at the younger man’s sudden silence, but shoves his confusion aside to say goodbye.

Before he can even open his mouth to send him off, he finds a pair of lips crashing against his.

Luffy’s mouth muffles the startled noise that escapes his throat, and his hands scramble to grip the front of Law’s shirt. Luffy uses the purchase to pull him closer, tongue pressing insistently against the seam of Law’s lips, and as Law opens his mouth to slide their tongues together he feels his body flood with warmth.

Law almost forgot how addicting Luffy’s mouth is, pressed eagerly against his own. He had felt completely drained only minutes before, but now with Luffy so close, sleep is the last thing on his mind.

Reaching out, Law threads his fingers in the younger man’s hair, knocking his hat off as he uses the grip to tilt his head and bring him closer. Luffy’s moan echoes against his lips and Law’s own pulse thunders in his ears.

He can feel Luffy’s warmth seep into him where they touch, and he itches to feel that heat against his skin. Law untangles one hand to slide under the hem of his shirt, massaging the hard muscle beneath his palm, running his fingertips along the bumps of his spine, and the touch has Luffy humming against his lips.

He tugs Luffy forward, suddenly, desperately wanting to press their bodies together, but the vehicle’s center console blocks the movement. He lets out a frustrated noise in the back of his throat as he leans back with a frown.

Luffy seems to notice the same problem as he makes a face at the obstacle sitting between them. 

“I should leave.” Tilting Luffy’s face back up with a resigned sigh, Law settles for a few short pecks on his lips before straightening.

Luffy eyes him with frustration for a brief moment, and then his expression is brightening considerably.

“You’re hungry, right?” Luffy isn’t really asking though, and he doesn’t bother waiting for Law’s response either. “Come inside and eat before you go.”

Law raises one brow. “What happened to me needing sleep?” 

“Torao,” Luffy shakes his head, like he can’t believe he has to explain this. “Food is way more important than sleep. And if I let you go now, you’re just gonna skip eating until tomorrow.”

Luffy has a confident grin plastered on his face, as if he’s already won him over, Law is loath to admit that he can’t deny the accusation. Luffy knows him a little too well, but he’s not about to complain about spending a little more time together.

“Well, can’t say no to free food.”

“Yes! Let’s go!” Luffy is out of the car in an instant, slamming his door shut and rushing around to Law’s side. He barely has time to undo his seatbelt before he’s being pulled out of the car with Luffy’s usual brand of excitement. The rain is still pelting the ground, and in the short rush to Luffy’s apartment, he can already feel the wetness seeping through his clothes.

Luffy releases him to dash up the stairs, allowing Law to follow at a more leisurely pace. He’s just unlocking the door when Law reaches him.

Law expects to be ambushed by Luffy’s brothers when he enters, but the silence tells him that they’re most likely out. That suited Law just fine; the two of them were infuriatingly protective of their little brother, hovering over Luffy like a pair of mother hens. They definitely had no reservations in expressing their disdain for Law in particular, even before they found out he and Luffy were dating. And while he had gotten used to their behavior, he’d much rather spend time with Luffy without their murderous gazes on him.

Luffy kicks the door shut and pulls his phone out of his unzipped bag. “Sabo said he left me money for takeout.”

Law just hums in acknowledgement and leaves him to order their food. He walks toward the living room, shaking the water out of his hair with his fingers before flopping bonelessly onto the old couch. He listens to the sound of Luffy’s voice from the other room as he tries not to let his eyelids fall shut.

His shift has him well and truly drained though, and before he even realizes what has happened, he feels Luffy shaking him awake.

“Torao,” Luffy says gently, and even in his groggy state he can’t seem to find the irritation he normally feels upon waking. “Wake up, Torao.”

“Shit,” he groans, reaching up to rub his eyes tiredly.

Luffy chuckles. “Food is here.”

He can smell it now that he’s a little more awake, and it makes his stomach growl. Law cracks his eyes open, sitting up, after which a warm mug is immediately shoved into his hands. Looking down, he sees the dark mud color of coffee and the gesture has his heart swelling with affection. His gaze moves to Luffy, who’s sitting next to him and smiling.

He takes a large swig, not even flinching as the scalding liquid burns hot down his throat, then tugs Luffy in for a kiss.

“Fuck, you’re amazing,” he whispers against Luffy’s lips.

“Shishishi,” Luffy just laughs as he leans into the touch, not even complaining at the bitter taste of coffee on Law’s tongue.

They separate at the sound of Law’s stomach grumbling again. Law looks over at the coffee table, and he’s not surprised to see it completely buried under takeout boxes, most of which have already been emptied. Luffy’s snagging another one before he can even move.

“Leave some for me, damn glutton,” he grumbles half heartedly as he downs the rest of his drink before grabbing one for himself.

Luffy snickers, talking around a mouthful of food. “Not my fault you fell asleep.”

He gets to eat about half of his food before he sees a wandering hand sneaking towards his container out of the corner of his eye. Law smacks Luffy’s hand away, glaring at the offending appendage and then it’s owner.

“Quit it, you have your own food.”

“Ah, but I bet Torao’s food tastes better!” There’s a mischievous grin on Luffy’s face that has Law eyeing him suspiciously.

“That makes no sense. We are literally eating the same damn thing,” Law reasons.

“Nope! It’s different.” As Luffy makes a lunge for his food, Law’s free hand shoots out and pushes his face away. Having longer arms does come with a slight advantage, not that Luffy lets this deter him, as he twists around the obstacle and crowds into Law’s space.

Law grunts as he’s pushed down into the cushions. Luffy climbs over him, his own food abandoned, laughing as he reaches shamelessly for Law’s which is held just out of reach. Law decidedly ignores the warmth pressed against him in favor of protecting his food from his gluttonous boyfriend.

He wraps his arm around Luffy’s waist to prevent him from lunging forward again. “Little shit, go eat your own food!”

“No, you’re trying so hard to keep it away, it’s definitely gonna be better than mine!”

“It really won’t be.” 

Luffy pays him no mind, stare fixated intently on his prize. He reaches out as if he’s trying to will his arm to stretch the remaining distance, and Law tightens his grasp to try and contain him.

As Luffy presses forward, his thigh slides between Law’s legs, and Law shudders as the sudden friction sends a shock of pleasure down his spine.

With a quick intake of breath, the momentary distraction has his grip loosening. This allows Luffy to free himself, which he does, and promptly dives for the food. Law is too busy trying to calm his beating heart to stop him.

“Ah ha!” Luffy shouts, though his victory is short-lived. Expecting Law to resist, he pulls away with too much force, yelping as he over balances and falls backwards off the couch. He lands on his ass with a loud thud.

Law looks down to find Luffy covered in the food he’d just stolen, eyes a bit wide in surprise. He snorts, covering his mouth with his hand to stifle his laughter, but a little bit bubbles out before he can stop it.

Luffy himself seems completely unperturbed by the mess, more intent on watching him with a soft expression that has Law’s heart fluttering dangerously.

“You fucking deserved that,” Law states in a tone that belies his actual amusement.

Luffy just shrugs as he pushes the food container off of him, lifting himself up from the floor. Law quirks a brow in question when he then decides to make himself at home in Law’s lap.

He leans his arms on Law’s shoulders, bringing their faces close. “I love the sound of Torao’s laugh,” Luffy says, voice low and completely unabashed. Law feels a flush warm his skin, and he can’t help sliding his hands up Luffy’s thighs. 

Law glowers at Luffy’s blunt compliment, but his fingers run lightly across the hem of his shorts regardless. Luffy takes a shuddering breath, grabbing Law’s cheeks and pulling him into a chaste kiss.

“Hey, Luffy-ya,” Law calls against his lips, leaning back enough to speak. He looks down at his chest pointedly, “Quit rubbing the food all over me.”

Luffy huffs and rolls his eyes at Law, simply tugging his dirty shirt over his head in a rather dramatic way before mashing their lips back together.

Law can feel Luffy’s warmth through the fabric of his own shirt as they press closer to one another. Law runs his hands over Luffy’s hips and up his back, feeling the hard muscle shift underneath his skin. Luffy sighs at the feathery touch, and if there was any doubt about Luffy’s intentions before, they’re all silenced when he rotates his hips to grind down against Law.

Pulling back with a groan, Luffy’s lips move down his jaw before sucking marks against the sensitive skin of his throat. Law slides his hand into Luffy’s hair, finding it sticky and wet.

He grimaces. “You know it’s in your hair too, right?” Luffy hums against his skin, obviously indifferent to the topic as teeth graze against his pulse before biting down lightly.

Law moans, tempted to continue, but the stickiness is too distracting to ignore. He uses his grip on Luffy’s hair to pull him into a brief kiss. “Go take a shower.”

Luffy’s breath fans across his lips. “Take one with me.”

Law takes a deep breath, trying to ignore the tempting suggestion and the dirty images it conjures up in his imagination in place of a more concerning matter. “While that is incredibly tempting, your brothers could come home any minute, and I don’t think they’ll appreciate finding me in the shower with you!”

“Screw them!” Luffy scowls. “They both get to have sex, why can’t I? I’m an adult too!”

The argument is sound, and Law sits there and contemplates his options. Ever impatient, Luffy doesn’t let his silence deter him, bringing his lips up to Law’s ear, tongue playing briefly with his earrings, whispering hotly in his ear, “Torao, I really want you to fuck me.” 

He punctuates his words with a slow grind down onto Law’s half hard cock, which twitches at the unfiltered _want_ in Luffy’s voice.

“Fuck,” he whispers under his breath, and well… he really doesn’t need any more convincing than that.

He pushes Luffy onto the couch to stand, and the pout he receives quickly morphs into a triumphant grin at Law’s next words. “Let’s go before I change my mind.”

Luffy rushes down the hall while Law heads to the bathroom. By the time he returns, with a change of clothes tucked under his arm and a small container of lube in hand, the shower has warmed up and Law is completely undressed. Luffy pauses a moment, eyes travelling shamelessly over Law’s exposed skin, before tossing everything haphazardly onto the bathroom counter and tugging his own clothing off.

Law chuckles as Luffy trips out of his pant legs. “Eager?”

He gets an unimpressed glare in return, one which is much less effective with the adorable blush painted across Luffy's cheeks. “Shut up,” he mumbles as he removes the last of his clothes before crowding into Law’s personal space.

Law reaches out to touch, but before he can, Luffy starts pulling him towards the shower, tugging him roughly over the edge of the tub and laughing when Law nearly trips at the action. Law shoves his head under the hot spray in retaliation, though it doesn’t seem to bother him all that much.

Somehow Luffy convinces him to wash his hair, and Law finds himself with Luffy’s back pressed up against his front as he massages the shampoo into his scalp. Luffy hums at the feeling as he leans his head on Law’s broad chest, eyes shut to keep the soap out.

“I can’t scrub your hair if it’s pressed against me,” he complains halfheartedly, not bothering to change Luffy’s position, taking advantage of it instead to trail his soapy hands down Luffy’s chest, fingers ghosting over his scar, thumbs brushing across his nipples.

A shaky breath leaves Luffy’s lips and Law repeats the action, enjoying how responsive Luffy is to his touch. He tweaks one between his fingers while his other hand lathers his chest with soap.  
  
“Haah, Torao.” The sweet sounds coming from Luffy’s mouth go straight to Law’s cock. He rubs the soap over his muscles, down to the dip in his navel, then further to press his palm against Luffy’s hardness.

Luffy cries out, hips jerking into his hand, and Law thumbs the head before wrapping his fingers around it and stroking. 

Law leans forward to press his lips along his neck and shoulder. Luffy never fails to drive him crazy, and Law can’t get enough of his moans echoing against the tile walls or his body as it squirms against him, pressing back against Law’s hard cock.

“Mmh,” Luffy grips his arm, grinding against him again, and Law groans into his neck, nipping the skin there.

Luffy's breathing grows heavier as Law jerks him off with steady strokes, working him quickly to the edge.

“Aaah, Torao wait--” Luffy grabs his wrist, halting the motion, turning in his grip, and the look he gives Law, eyes dark and full of want, makes his whole body feel hot.

“Want you inside me,” he pants out. “Torao, _please._ ” And shit, how could he deny Luffy's request when he asks for it so sweetly.

Law threads his fingers through Luffy’s hair and pulls him in for a sloppy kiss, hot and needy, and Luffy arches into him with impatient little rolls of his hips as he searches for more friction.

“Turn around,” he commands. Luffy does so eagerly, spinning and bracing his arms against the tile wall. Law’s fingers follow his eyes as he trails them over Luffy’s damp skin, pressing along his spine to the curve of his ass.

“Hold on.” Luffy wiggles in anticipation as Law opens the shower curtain, reaching for the little tube still sitting with Luffy’s clothes next to the sink.

“Hurry up,” Luffy complains, and Law huffs out a laugh as he returns with the lube, leaning close, lips and tongue trailing up his neck and nipping at the skin just below his ear.

Law brings his lubed-up fingers to Luffy’s entrance. “So impatient,” he teases, slowly pushing one inside, watching as Luffy rocks his hips back like he’s already desperate for more.

He slides another finger past the rim, leisurely fingering him open. Luffy huffs as he tries to get Law to go faster, but Law just grips him firmly by the hip to still the movement, fingers prodding, teasing, curling inside him until Luffy lets out a shout as he brushes his prostate.

“Oh god, Torao!” Luffy presses his hips back, and Law watches as Luffy begins to fuck himself on Law’s fingers.

Just as he’s about to add another, he hears the slam of a door, followed by a voice that has his entire body tensing in place.

“Luffy, we’re home!” Sabo’s muffled voice calls out from somewhere in the house.

Law sighs in frustration. This is exactly the kind of situation he had wanted to avoid earlier, and now he was going to have to suffer the consequences, namely, escaping Ace or Sabo’s wrath the moment that one of them comes into the room and finds him there.

Luffy thrusts back onto Law’s fingers and groans, as if he’s trying to remind Law to move. He seems to care a whole lot less than Law about the fact that his brothers could barge in her any moment. 

“Torao, don’t stop.” The frustrated whine in the back of his throat almost distracts him from their current situation, but then there’s a knock at the bathroom door that has his body instinctively turning towards the sound, fingers slipping from Luffy’s body. His heart beating sharply against his ribcage, and he hates that he feels like a teenager who’s just been caught watching porn for the first time.

“Hey Luffy, you in there?” Ace asks, and Law is just grateful that he doesn’t open the door and see his clothes all over the ground. Law looks back at the man in question, only to find Luffy staring straight at him.

“Yeah!” he replies, voice much steadier than Law would have expected.

“Okay, well hurry up! We rented the movie and we’re ordering pizza now!”

Luffy doesn’t break eye contact, but Law watches in amusement as his face lights up at the mention of pizza. “Got it! I’ll be out in a bit!” 

Luffy gives him a coy smile, and then he’s pulling Law down for a kiss, mouth hot and insistent over his own, and the way he slides their tongues together wetly has electricity shooting down Law’s spine. With Luffy pressed up against him like this, Law finds himself unable to do anything but cave to his will.

"Fuck," he says, shoving Luffy back up against the tiles, fingers sliding over his tight hole. Luffy moans when he puts a little pressure against it, and Law's hand flies up to cover his mouth. “Be quiet Luffy-ya, or they’ll come back.”

Law wastes no time sliding his fingers back into that tight heat, pressing and curling them until he has Luffy gasping in pleasure, dragging in and out at a steady pace, enjoying the little impatient noises escaping Luffy's mouth from behind his palm.

After making sure he’s thoroughly prepared, Law removes his fingers. His cock twitches at the sight of Luffy, wiggling his hips in a ridiculously inviting display, and he can’t resist giving it a few tugs as he’s slicking himself up, thumbing the head with a groan.

Luffy turns to look at him, and the look in his eyes is molten. “C’mon, Torao.”

Law doesn’t wait to press his cock to Luffy’s hole, sliding past that tight ring of muscle in a slow, smooth motion. Luffy whines as he rocks back onto him, taking him in deeper, and it has Law’s breath hitching.

“Haah, Torao--” He can hear Luffy panting next to him, face buried in his arm in an obvious attempt to stay quiet as he adjusts.

Law waits a moment for them to catch their breaths, pressing his lips to Luffy’s shoulder blade and neck until Luffy’s rocking his hips back against Law’s with an impatient huff. Law pulls out a bit before rocking his hips forward again, an appreciative hum falling from his lover’s lips as their hips meet.

Fingers dig into the flesh of Luffy’s hip as he begins to thrust in earnest. Luffy releases a moan at the movement, and Law’s heart is hammering in his chest as he reaches up to cover his mouth, thoughts drifting back to the two mama bears just outside the door.

But shit, Luffy is so hot and tight around him, it makes the danger feel inconsequential. Law really has been working too much. He missed Luffy's energy, missed making him fall apart under his touch, until the only thing he could moan was Law's name. It hadn't even been that long since they'd had sex, maybe a week at most, but Law feels desperate for it.

He changes the angle of his thrusts, until Luffy is crying out into his hand. Law tries to keep his own voice down when the action has Luffy clenching around his cock, groaning low into his neck. He aims for that spot over and over, reaching around to pump Luffy’s aching cock in time with his thrusts. 

He can tell when Luffy is getting close. Law feels his own orgasm creeping up on him, pumping Luffy faster, listening to him whine through his fingers like he can't get enough of Law fucking him. It's a shame he doesn't get to hear Luffy's noises in full, but they _do_ have all day tomorrow. 

In what feels like no time at all Luffy is spilling over Law’s hand with a muffled cry. Law fucks him through his orgasm, the tight heat and the sweet sound of Luffy’s whimpers against him more than enough to bring his own orgasm crashing through him.

They’re both breathing hard, and Law knows he will never get tired of the sight of Luffy, sated and absolutely gorgeous all blissed out with his lazy grin and flushed cheeks.

He can't help but tug Luffy closer by the waist while they catch their breath, pressing light kisses along Luffy’s skin. Luffy laughs, pulling away so he can turn around and kiss him properly.

They fall back under the shower spray and rinse off, and Law is eternally grateful that Luffy’s apartment has a tankless water heater otherwise he’d probably be freezing his ass off with how long they’d been in here.

Mostly dressed, Law towels Luffy’s hair off before tugging him in for a sweet kiss. When they pull away Luffy is grinning, and Law feels the telltale burn of affection swell in his chest.

He wants to stay a little longer, but he can’t stop the yawn from passing his lips. “I’ve gotta go home.” 

Luffy nods. “Get some rest Torao. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Law can’t resist leaving another kiss on his sweet boyfriend’s lips. “Of course. Enjoy movie night with your brothers.”

“Yup!” With that, Luffy is darting out of the room. Law slips out quietly behind him, making his way down the hall when he hears their voices.

“What took you so long, Lu?” Ace asks around a mouthful of what Law presumes to be the pizza they’d ordered. He feels a sense of dread creeping up his spine.

“Oh, I had to say goodbye to Torao!”

There’s a tense silence, “...in the bathroom?”

“Well, yeah, we _were_ taking a shower together.”

He’s going to fucking kill that idiot. Law should have known. He still glares in Luffy’s general direction, the look promising murder.

“What?!” The sound of a chair being knocked to the ground is his cue to leave, and he no longer bothers being quiet as he shuts the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
